Consequências
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: Slash,S/R Ele também odiava o silêncio, porque o silêncio não deixava a verdade se esconder, por mais cruel que ela fosse.


-Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem, são da J. e é por isso que ela é rica e eu não.-

-Essa história contém **Slash**, ou seja, homem com homem, quem não gosta não lê, simples assim, evita conflitos entre todas as partes, né?

**Shipper: **Sirius x Lupin

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Aviso: **Spoiler de PdA só.

**Sinopse: **Ele também odiava o silêncio, porque o silêncio não deixava a verdade se esconder, por mais cruel que ela fosse.

* * *

**Consequências**

Aquilo era errado e deveria acabar.

Remus passara a noite em claro até se convencer de que essa era a melhor solução para pelo menos um de seus muitos problemas.

A parte difícil era fazer seu coração concordar com seu raciocínio, mas eles estavam em guerra, e essa história já tinha ido longe demais.

Suspirando o jovem de cabelos castanhos olhou mais uma vez para o corpo adormecido de Sirius e tentou não deixar que uma lágrima teimosa escapasse, não agora.

Levantou-se tentando não fazer a cena ainda mais melancólica e se vestiu em silêncio, aproveitando para colocar no lugar alguns objetos caídos no chão, vítimas da noite anterior, e dessa vez não foi possível segurar uma lágrima.

-Remus?

A cama rangeu de maneira engraçada e Sirius se levantou estranhando a seriedade no rosto do outro, que parecia congelado com o pequeno rádio nas mãos.

-Bom dia, Black.

Um silêncio irritante se seguiu até ser quebrado pela gargalhada estridente do moreno que abraçou Remus por trás e depositou um beijo carinhoso na maçã do seu rosto antes de ir até o pequeno banheiro daquele quarto apertado de hotel.

E Remus estava desarmado.

Sentou-se na cama escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, sabendo que não teria coragem de terminar tudo porque enquanto Sirius estava dormindo era fácil pensar, mas sua mente sempre virava um grande branco quando seus olhos cruzavam com o do outro.

Como se tivesse pulado de seus pensamentos o moreno saiu do banheiro e estranhou a postura do outro, finalmente percebendo que algo realmente não ia bem.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez? –Perguntou sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado dele e passando o braço por seus ombros.

Remus se arrepiou com o toque e respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto e encontrar aqueles olhos tão brilhantes que era capazes de fazer os seus próprios ganharem luz.

-Eu acho que nós devemos parar com isso.

-Ok, da próxima vez eu juro que não quebro nada.

-Sirius...

-Tá Remus, eu sei que nós estamos escondidos e sem dinheiro e que quebrar objetos pelos quartos que ocupamos não é exatamente a melhor maneira de ficarmos anônimos, não vamos mais discutir por isso, por favor.

Lupin soube naquele momento que nada saíria como o planejado, e que difícil era pouco para o que ele teria que fazer, mas era importante.

-Nós devemos parar de ficar juntos.

-Uhm? – E Remus pode ver a confusão estampada no rosto do outro, que se afastou alguns centímetros para olhar melhor para o namorado.

-Nós não podemos mais continuar com isso Sirius, não tá dando mais certo.

-Mas o que é que deu em você?

Remus se sentiu mal ao notar o tom magoado na voz do outro, e a decepção no rosto do moreno quando este levantou e o encarou de frente.

Sirius nunca iria entender, era assim que ele era, vivendo cada momento como se não houvesse amanhã, mas eles estavam numa guerra e talvez não houvesse mesmo um amanhã.

Pedro estava certo, poderiam atingir Sirius para desestabilizar a Ordem, e ele não podia nem ao menos considerar essa opção, ele era um Black, mas estava com um mestiço, isso fazia dele um alvo em potencial, mesmo se não fosse considerar ele fazer parte da Ordem, ou ser melhor amigo dos Potter.

-Remus, você tá me ouvindo?

-Desculpa. –E Lupin sentiu o tom magoado na voz do outro, mas sua mente estava transbordando de pensamentos e dúvidas. Seria muito mais fácil se Sirius apenas se irritasse e sumisse, Lupin sabia que quando a guerra acabasse eles poderiam ficar juntos, e Sirius o perdoaria porque perceberia que esse era o certo a se fazer.

-Você não pode estar sob a maldição _Imperius _eu teria percebido...ontem.

-Eu amo você.

O riso sarcástico de Sirius foi uma bofetada.

-Não faz muito sentido querer terminar então sabe?

-Nós estamos em guerra, precisamos nos concentrar.

Sirius jogou as mãos para o alto desorientado, achando que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, porque não fazia sentido dormir com uma pessoa e acordar com outra.

Ele olhava e via ali, sentado na cama o seu Remus, a pessoa que ele iria sempre proteger, mas quando o outro falava ele simplesmente não conseguia reconhecer as palavras.

-Você diz isso por causa de ontem? Olha, não é a primeira vez que a gente saí de uma missão e vem parar num hotel de beira de estrada que nem esse, nós somos bons no que fazemos, nós cumprimos nossa missão Remus!

-Se...se houvessem comensais aqui a Ordem teria dois a menos, e não apenas um, já que a ordem é se separar depois das missões.

-Mas não haviam comensais.

E Sirius não ouviu o que Remus disse a seguir porque ele só conseguia se lembrar da noite anterior, quando Remus havia sugerido o lugar, mesmo sendo mais longe do que um outro de onde eles estavam.

Teria como Lupin saber que ali não haveriam comensais?

A visão de Sirius ficou embaçada e ele andou novamente até o banheiro para molhar o rosto, ignorando a voz de Remus que ainda falava alguma coisa.

-Sirius...

O moreno olhou o outro, parado na porta do banheiro, as roupas perfeitamente colocadas e aquele olhar de tristeza no rosto que não conseguiu deixa-lo mal, apenas irritado.

Por que ele estava triste se era ele quem estava terminando?

-Okay Remus, eu acho que entendi, você pode sair agora, nós nos vemos na próxima reunião.

-Nós....nós podemos ser amigos ainda?

Sirius fechou os olhos por um segundo, foi até o outro e o beijou, encostando seu corpo no dele até prendê-lo contra a parede.

Remus tentou empurrar, ou resistir, mas seu corpo se moldava tão bem ao do outro que o que parecia errado naquele momento era negar aquela dose de adrenalina e felicidade que recebia.

O moreno encostou a testa na do lupino e ficou alguns segundos assim, abraçado de olhos fechados, tentando lembrar cada parte do rosto tão bonito do outro.

-É claro que nós podemos ser amigos.

Remus sorriu, mesmo não sabendo se Sirius ainda continuaria assim quando ele começasse a se afastar para garantir a segurança de ambos.

-Eu preciso falar com James.

Lupin abriu os olhos encarando o agora apenas amigo.

Claro que James teria que amparar Sirius, ele mesmo gostaria de ter alguém para abraça-lo agora e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e que ele e Sirius ainda seriam muito felizes juntos.

-Eu já vou. – Disse, se desfazendo do abraço gostoso e saindo o mais rápido possível do quarto, deixando Sirius sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos.

O que Sirius mais odiava era ficar sozinho, e aquele quarto parecia sufoca-lo agora, principalmente porque ele não sabia o que pensar.

Ele também odiava o silêncio, porque o silêncio não deixava a verdade se esconder, por mais cruel que ela fosse, e por mais Sirius não quisesse acreditar não era a sua vida que

estava em jogo naquele momento.

_Existe um traidor entre nós._

* * *

**Nota do autor: **

Bom, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Alguma informação pode não bater com o que foi dito no livro, peço que perdoem porque faz teeeempo que não releio a história e algum dado pode ter ficado confuso na minha memória.

Claro que essa é a minha versão sobre como começaram a desconfiar que nosso Remus era o traídor, e pode ou não fazer sentido haha.

A última fanfic de Harry Potter que escrevi foi em 2007, portanto comentários são bem vindos.

E pra completar a seção justificativa...qualquer erro de gramática me avisem para que eu arrume porque estou sem beta e sem word.


End file.
